Hurt
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【One-shot】【AU EN PARTE, basado en la realidad】 "En aquel momento ella había tomado una de las peores decisiones, pero antes de eso, decidió intentar recordar que la llevo hasta ahí…" [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].


**N/A:** Bueno, hay dos posibilidades con respecto a lo de "Fic EN PARTE, basado en hechos reales", hay dos probabilidades, o yo soy a la que le paso eso, o a una persona que conozco, y no pienso aclarar cuál de esas dos opciones es correcta, y NO hagan comentarios al respecto, por favor, es un tema serio y delicado.

Hice lo que pude, la verdad, esto no está del todo en mi zona de confort, pero hice lo que pude, pueden hacer críticas constructivas, pero NO destructivas, en fin, esto es todo, y no olviden, Sonic y sus amigos le pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team.

* * *

 _Hurt_

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, abrazaba su cuerpo en un intento de calmarse a sí misma, ella veía su alrededor, su habitación, repleta de fotos y posters de modelos muy delgadas y sensuales y tenían frases bastante peculiares, pero también de sus amigos, y, su familia, los recuerdos invadían su mente, todo lo que sufrió de pequeña, absolutamente todo, haciendo que las lágrimas fluyeran a más no poder, se sentía tan sola, deprimida y culpable, ella sabe lo que hizo, sabe en que la convirtió su sufrimiento, el deseo de complacer a todos, y demás cosas, y no solo eso, sino que lo que paso el día anterior también influyó en su juicio.

En aquel momento ella había tomado una de las peores decisiones, pero antes de eso, decidió intentar recordar que la llevo hasta ahí…

 **El día anterior**

Era un día de invierno algo agitado, pues, el día siguiente sería noche buena, y algunos estaban comprando regalos y organizando todo. Aquella fecha era especial para una eriza, y no por los motivos por los cuales es especial para muchos, si no, por algo muy diferente, aquel día sabía que podría pasarlo con alguien que, por una cruel jugada del destino, no pudo conocer, e hizo que su sueño se hiciera pedazos, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero todo empeoro, al ver a dos familias, ambas de cinco integrantes, eso era muy significativo para la eriza, la cual, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a correr mientras que de sus ojos brotaban más y más lágrimas, pero mientras corría no veía su camino, y por ello, choco con alguien, el chico que ella amaba.

\- U-ugh, ¿estás bien? -pregunto preocupado el erizo.

\- S-si -afirmo la eriza.

\- ¿Uhh? ¿Amy? ¿Qué haces por aquí? -pregunto el erizo al notar con quien había chocado.

\- E-es que estaba haciendo unas cuantas compras, ya sabes, por navidad y todo eso -respondió la eriza ocultando su tristeza con mucha facilidad.

\- Si, entiendo -dijo el erizo.

\- Y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí? -pregunto curiosa la eriza.

\- Lo mismo, pero Tails estaba conmigo, y nos perdimos en la multitud, jeje -admitió el erizo.

\- Ok, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo -ofreció la eriza.

\- ¿Buscar a quién? -pregunto un zorro que se apareció de repente.

\- Ah, Tails, justo ahora íbamos a buscarte -contesto el erizo.

\- Ok, bueno, debemos ir a donde Knuckles, Rouge y Cosmo -dijo el joven zorro.

\- Cierto, vamos -dijo el erizo, pero su amigo le hacía señas y él sabía perfectamente que significaban- Amy ¿quieres ir con nosotros? -Pregunto el erizo con un tono de voz inusual.

\- ¿A dónde? -pregunto la eriza.

\- Al restaurante italiano, ya sabes, a donde fuimos la última vez -respondió el erizo.

\- Emm, está bien -dijo sonriente la eriza, a pesar de que esa sonrisa era falsa y en su mente ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar, pues, ella sabía lo que implicaba ir a ese lugar.

Rato después, Sonic, Tails y Amy llegaron al punto de encuentro, y, al entrar, se encontraron con que sus amigos estaban esperándolos.

\- Hola, perdonen la tardanza, nos perdimos en medio de la multitud, y nos encontramos con Amy -se disculpó Tails.

\- Jeje, no importa, no llevamos tanto tiempo esperando -respondió Cosmo, y al poco tiempo, llego un mesero con dos pizzas, las cuales puso en la mesa.

\- Su orden, espero que les guste, es un honor servir a nuestros héroes -dijo el mesero.

\- Y tú eres un encanto, podría darte las gracias después -dijo seductoramente la murciélago mientras guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el mesero se sonrojara y se fuera, pero también a cierto equidna le dio celos.

\- Rouge -dijo molesto el equidna.

\- Tranquilo Knux, sabes que tú eres el único chico al que amo, bueno, excepto, tu sabes -dijo la murciélago tocando su barriga, mientras que, el equidna sonrió tiernamente, pues, sabía a qué se refería la murciélago.

\- Emm, Cosmo… -dijo el zorro, pero fue interrumpido por la seedrian.

\- Ah claro, nosotros ya habíamos ordenado pizza antes de que llegaran -aclaró la seedrian.

\- Bueno, muero de hambre, así que, a comer se ha dicho -dijo el erizo mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza, los demás asintieron y tomaron una rebanada cada uno, a excepción de Amy.

\- Amy, ¿no comerás? -pregunto el zorro.

\- Emm, yo, etto… -cayó por un momento- c-claro que sí -dijo rendida la eriza, pues, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa que sirviera en esos momentos sin que sospecharan, después, tomo una rebanada y comenzó a comer como los demás- jeje, e-esta delicioso -dijo nerviosa la eriza.

\- Bueno, comencemos a organizar las cosas -dijo decidida la seedrian.

Y así pasó el rato, todos comían pizza mientras organizaban la fiesta de Navidad y demás cosas, pero Amy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, desde el primer bocado de pizza comenzó a sentir una gran culpabilidad, ella quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, para intentar revertir aquello. Todos notaron el extraño comportamiento de la eriza, pues, no decía nada.

\- Amy ¿estás bien? -pregunto la murciélago.

\- Emm, si ¿Por qué preguntas? -dijo la eriza.

\- Es que estás muy callada -respondió la murciélago.

\- Jeje, s-solo estaba distraída, por la pizza, es tan buena, jeje, t-tengo que ir al baño, en seguida regreso -respondió la eriza, aunque en parte mintió, después, se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Al llegar al baño, Amy se dirigió directo a una puerta, la cual abrió y cerró tras de sí, al estar allí dentro, ató sus púas quedando así, la clásica "coleta de caballo", para luego, meter dos dedos de su mano derecha en su garganta, y hacer unos extraños masajes, debes en cuando se oían unas arcadas, siguió así hasta que logro su cometido, pero no era suficiente, y por lo tanto, continuó y continuó hasta que no quedara nada en su interior, después de eso, tiro la cadena y salió de ahí, se dirigió al lavabo, lavo sus manos y cara, se deshizo de la coleta de caballo, y se vio al espejo, lo que hizo no estaba bien, y lo sabía, pero le dio igual, era demasiado tarde. Amy comenzó a llorar un poco de nuevo, se sentía muy mal, a pesar de que le dio un cierto alivio lo que acababa de hacer, pero aun así se sentía mal, decidió calmarse, y volver a lavarse la cara, soltó un largo suspiro, para luego, salir del baño.

Pero alguien se encontraba en uno de los baños, oculta, ella sabía lo que Amy hizo, aquella chica era nada más ni nada menos que una de sus amigas.

En cuanto Amy volvió, se encontró con que una de las chicas no estaba, siendo específicamente Cosmo la que no estaba.

\- Rouge, ¿y Cosmo? -pregunto Amy.

\- Dijo que enseguida regresaba, no se a donde fue, pero creo que también al baño -contesto Rouge.

\- Ah, ok -dijo calmada la eriza, pero en su mente, estaba aterrada, había una cierta probabilidad de que Cosmo la hubiera oído y o visto.

\- Bueno, ya volví, ¿nos vamos? -dijo Cosmo, dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Todos, al oír a Cosmo, asintieron en señal de aprobación, para luego, levantarse e irse, no sin antes pagar y dejar propina.

El rato paso, y Knuckles y Rouge se tuvieron que ir, ya que esta última debía cuidarse lo más posible por su embarazo, pues, hacía demasiado frío y nevaba, y nadie quería que enfermara, por lo tanto, al final, Amy, Cosmo, Sonic y Tails terminaron por irse a casa de estos dos últimos.

\- Uff, vaya que hacía frío afuera -dijo Amy.

\- Si, por suerte Tails modificó el calefactor para que funcionara mejor -dijo Sonic.

\- Eso es cierto -respondió Cosmo.

\- El chocolate caliente ya está hecho, tomen -dijo Tails dándoles una taza de chocolate caliente a sus tres amigos, para luego, tomar la suya.

\- Mmm, esta delicioso -dijo Cosmo al beber un poco del chocolate.

\- Jeje, Cream me enseño unos pequeños trucos -respondió Tails.

\- Ya me parecía, este sabor tan delicioso se me hacía muy familiar -dijo Cosmo.

\- Hmph, nada mal Tails, después puedo enseñarte unos trucos también -dijo Amy fingiendo normalidad.

\- Gracias Amy -agradeció Tails.

Después de un rato, todos habían terminado de beber el chocolate, y en ese momento, Cosmo tomo la decisión de charlar seriamente con Amy.

\- Amy -dijo Cosmo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto la eriza.

\- Podrías acompañarme un pequeño momento afuera, tengo que hablar de "algo" contigo -dijo la seedrian.

\- O-ok -respondió un poco nerviosa la eriza.

Dicho y hecho, Amy y Cosmo se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron afuera.

\- Muy bien, dime ¿Por qué lo volviste a hacer? -dijo seriamente la seedrian.

\- ¿Hacer qué? -pregunto inocentemente la eriza.

\- Tú sabes de lo que hablo Amy, se lo que hiciste -dijo Cosmo.

\- Y-yo -tartamudeo Amy.

\- Amy, ¿Cuántas veces más debo advertirte de lo que te puede pasar si sigues así? ¡Puedes morir o enfermarte! Y lo segundo ya te paso -admitió preocupada la seedrian.

\- L-lo sé, pero -cayó por un momento- tú no lo entenderías -respondió la eriza.

\- Ashh, ¡¿De nuevo con esa excusa?! ¡Amy entiéndelo! ¡Lo que haces no está nada bien! T-te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti, p-porque soy tu amiga, pero, no haces caso, Amy, no me has dado otra elección más que, contarles a los demás, y, después verse lo que se hará -volvió a hablar preocupada Cosmo.

\- ¡Tú no lo harías! -grito Amy.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es por tu bien! -exclamó Cosmo.

\- Chicas -dijo una voz masculina.

\- Ah, Ta-Tails -tartamudeo Cosmo.

\- Emm, como es tarde, hable con Sonic, y quedamos de acuerdo con que yo te acompañaría a tu casa Cosmo, y Sonic te acompañara a ti Amy, no les molesta la idea ¿verdad? -dijo el zorro.

\- No, claro que no -respondió Amy.

\- Ok, vamos Cosmo -dijo Tails.

\- Amy, hablaremos después -habló la seedrian.

\- Hmph, ok -dijo Amy.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -dijo el erizo azul.

\- Ah, sí, vamos, pero preferiría que nos fuéramos caminando, sin apuros -dijo Amy.

El erizo suspiro y accedió a la petición de la eriza.

En el camino a casa de Amy, estuvieron en completo silencio, pues, no tenían nada de qué hablar, además de que Amy no estaba de buen humor por la discusión que tuvo con Cosmo, en cuanto llegaron, la eriza rosa tomo valor y hablo con el erizo azul cobalto.

\- Sonic -hablo la eriza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el erizo.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo -respondió la eriza.

\- Está bien, dime -dijo Sonic.

\- ¿Tú me amas? -pregunto Amy.

\- Ah, y-yo -el erizo tartamudeo nervioso y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pues, no se atrevía a contestar- t-tengo que irme -dijo rápidamente el erizo y se fue corriendo velozmente, dejando sola a la eriza, la cual suspiro levemente y entró a su casa.

Una vez dentro, se recostó en la puerta y se dejó caer, en ese momento, solo sentía una profunda tristeza, lloro un poco estando allí, pero después vio la hora que era y decidió irse a dormir, aunque le costó demasiado, pues, terminó por quedarse en cama llorando casi toda la noche, y no fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada que logro conciliar el sueño.

Unas pocas horas después, ya era de día, en Green Hill nevaba, pues, estaban en pleno invierno, ese día, era de los peores para la eriza, había peleado con su amiga la noche anterior y el chico al que amaba volvió a irse sin responder aquella pregunta, pero también había otro motivo, era 24 de Diciembre, noche buena, aquel día era uno de los que hacía que nunca olvidara el hecho de que no podría estar con su familia nunca más, y también de que estuvo tan cerca de cumplir uno de sus más grandes e inocentes sueños, pero termino por hacerse pedazos, debía tener tanta mala suerte como para llegar hasta donde había llegado, la eriza no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero debía hacerlo, se fue directo al baño, se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnuda, y se subió a la balanza, tal y como lo sospechaba, por culpa de sus amigos subió un poco de peso, lo único que la hacía sentirse mejor era que pudo haber sido peor, pero aun así se sentía mal, la culpabilidad y la tristeza la consumían por completo, y eso no era bueno. Después de controlar su peso, la eriza tomo una ducha de agua caliente, y una vez terminó, se puso una toalla y se fue a su habitación para vestirse.

Más tarde, la eriza estaba hablando con Cream, y se encuentran con Tails.

\- Hola chicas -saludo Tails.

\- Hola Tails -saludaron Amy y Cream.

\- Justo estaba buscándolas -dijo el zorro.

\- ¿Para qué? -pregunto Amy.

\- Bueno, era solo para recordarles, que esta noche es la fiesta de Navidad -respondió Tails.

\- Ah, ok ¿debemos llevar algo? aparte de los regalos -dijo Cream.

\- No, no deben traer nada, hmph, juraría que olvido algo, nah, no creo, bueno, me voy, no olviden la fiesta de Navidad -dijo Tails mientras se iba.

\- No te preocupes, no lo olvidaremos -respondió Cream.

\- Je, ¿de qué hablábamos? -pregunto Amy.

\- Emm, del final de una de nuestras series favoritas -respondió la coneja.

\- Ah, claro, me pregunto que pasara, el weirdmagedon ya inicio, y todo eso, y ahora hay mucho más rumores y teorías que antes -habló la eriza.

\- Cierto -dijo Cream.

Después de eso, las chicas solo siguieron su camino.

Ya en la noche, todos estaban en la fiesta de Navidad, disfrutando de la música, bailando, charlando, haciendo unas bromas, etc. Pero Amy notó algo raro, Cosmo estaba hablando con Cream, y parecía muy serio, por lo que Amy rápidamente fue con ellas.

\- Hola chicas -saludo Amy.

\- Amy… -dijo Cosmo, pero fue interrumpida por Cream.

\- ¿Es cierto? -pregunto la coneja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -dijo nerviosa la eriza.

\- Lo que me dijo Cosmo, que tú… -dijo Cream, pero fue interrumpida por Amy.

\- Emm, ¡Tengo que irme! -dijo Amy, para luego irse corriendo.

\- ¡Amy, espera! -grito Cream.

\- Chicas ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Sonic.

\- Amy se fue -dijo Cream.

\- ¿Se fue? Pero si… -dijo Sonic, pero fue interrumpido por Cosmo.

\- Es que, es una larga historia, pero déjala, después nos ocupamos de eso -dijo Cosmo.

\- Pero si se fue, debe haber pasado algo… -dijo Sonic, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Cosmo.

\- S-solo déjala, nosotras nos ocupamos -dijo Cosmo.

\- Ashh, está bien, pero será mejor que, lo que sea que sea ese problema, lo resuelvan -dijo Sonic.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien -dijo Cosmo.

El tiempo paso, y Sonic vio algo, la cartera de Amy, por lo que cuando quiso tomarlo para guardarlo, accidentalmente se le cayó, y así, saliendo una especie de diario de él, pero se abrió en una página marcada con un clip, además de notarse unas manchas causadas por posiblemente lágrimas al caer sobre el papel, especialmente en partes donde había escrito cosas, Sonic lo recogió, y leyó lo que decía.

" ** _23 de Diciembre_**

 _Hoy fue uno de los PEORES días de toda mi vida, todo empezó como siempre, pero no fue hasta que fui al centro comercial cuando todo cambió, todas esas familias felices, como las envidio, porque la verdad, me gustaría, por un momento, volver a ver a mi familia, pero no puedo, ellos están muertos, aunque dos de esas familias también me recuerdan a lo cerca que estuve de poder tener un hermanito o hermanita menor, pero mi mamá perdió al bebe, actualmente es otro de mis sueños rotos, y uno de los que más me hacen sufrir…_

 _Pero eso no es todo, después me encontré con Sonic y Tails, y nos reunimos con Cosmo, Rouge y Knuckles en la pizzería, hoy tenía planeado consumir la menor cantidad de calorías posibles, pero, por culpa de esas malditas pizzas mi plan se arruinó, me sentía y aún me siento muy culpable por corromper mi cuerpo de esa forma, comiendo una asquerosa pizza… pero claro, aún podía aunque sea, intentar revertir eso, así que me fui al baño, y vomite todo lo que había comido, como siempre, me sentí más aliviada, pero no tuve en cuenta la posibilidad de que podían descubrirme, no hasta que volví a donde estaban mis amigos, y vi que Cosmo no estaba, y después, bueno, nos fuimos y pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos, pero, después tuve una discusión con Cosmo, creí que me había vuelto a descubrir, y eso paso, por suerte Tails nos interrumpió, en fin, Cosmo se fue a su casa en compañía de Tails, y yo a mi casa en compañía de Sonic, y decidí darle una última oportunidad, volví a preguntarle si me amaba, y… solo se fue, de nuevo…_

 _Ya no pienso aguantar más todo este sufrimiento, solo quiero ser feliz de nuevo, pero ya no creo que sea posible, no veo un futuro para mí en el que sea feliz, solo veo más y más sufrimiento, yo, no quiero seguir viviendo más toda esta tortura, ya no puedo confiar ni en mis propios amigos, y por eso, mañana en cuanto llegue a mi casa de la fiesta de Navidad, hare lo que había considerado hacer por años…_ **acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas…** "

Sonic, al leer aquello, se espantó por completo, y recordó que Amy se había ido, y en ese momento decidió irse rápidamente a casa de la eriza rosa, pero cuando quiso irse, alguien le hablo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Sonic la fiesta aun no acaba? -pregunto Sonic.

\- Lo se Tails, pero tengo que hacer algo importante, volveré antes de la media noche -dijo Sonic.

\- Está bien, y ten cuidado, está nevando -dijo Tails.

\- Lo sé, y estaré bien, no te preocupes -dijo Sonic guiñando un ojo.

Una vez salió de la casa, rápidamente se fue corriendo a casa de Amy, el erizo tenía en cuenta que se le acaba el tiempo, y que cada segundo contaba.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de la eriza**

Una vez llego a su casa, la eriza se quitó los abrigos, se fue rápidamente a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, para luego ir al baño y agarrar una gran cantidad de pastillas, para luego, ir a su habitación, encerrarse en ella, poner el cuchillo y las pastillas en un mueble cercano y sentarse en una esquina de su habitación.

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, abrazaba su cuerpo en un intento de calmarse a sí misma, ella veía su alrededor, su habitación, repleta de fotos y posters de modelos muy delgadas y sensuales y tenían frases bastante peculiares, pero también de sus amigos, y, su familia, los recuerdos invadían su mente, todo lo que sufrió de pequeña, absolutamente todo, haciendo que las lágrimas fluyeran a más no poder, se sentía tan sola, deprimida y culpable, ella sabe lo que hizo, sabe en que la convirtió su sufrimiento, el deseo de complacer a todos, y demás cosas, y no solo eso, sino que lo que paso el día anterior también influyó en su juicio.

En aquel momento ella había tomado una de las peores decisiones, pero antes de eso, decidió intentar recordar que la llevo hasta ahí...

Después de recordar todo, medito por un momento la decisión que había tomado, tenía algo de miedo, pero tomo valor y tomo el cuchillo, comenzó a cortarse continuamente todo su brazo izquierdo y demás partes de su cuerpo, pero también se escribió mediante cortes unas palabras es su pierna izquierda, "Ana y Alisa", mientras que en la pierna derecha se escribió, también mediante cortes "Mia y Self-Injury". De tantos cortes que se hizo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, la eriza sentía demasiado dolor y ardor causado por los cortes, además de comenzar a sentirse algo debil, pero le dio igual, tomo las pastillas y se las tomo todas, la eriza se sentía cada vez peor, como si se fuera a desmallar, pero volvió a cortarse en su muñeca izquierda, pero este corte era más profundo que todos los demás, y poco después de aquel corte, callo inconsciente en el suelo…

 **FIN… XD**

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo, ¡muajajajaja…! Si, soy malota :D pues, ¿Cómo terminan las cosas? ¿Bien o mal? Elijan ustedes porque es un "final abierto", bueno, quiero desearles una feliz navidad a todos, espero les haya gustado la historia y mi sensualon trolleo xD

Sayonara, Yvanix Rose


End file.
